pokemonfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Usuari Discussió:Lenmaz
Degut a que soc l'únic fent-se carrec de la web, m'autocorono administrador de la web. Sugerencies i tal aquí. Per cert, que dieu a la proposta d'utilitzar els noms dels pokémon en català? No estic segur de que fora una bona idea Hola! Jo crec que els noms dels pokèmon ja estan be com estan, ja que les han possat en molts idiomes. Això és el que jo crec, ara, cadascú el que vulga. --Pablo 16:44, 29 març 2009 (UTC) D'acord Jo tampoc sé molt de com fer la portada. Soc d'Alacant, Comunitat Valenciana. Jo no parle català/valencià tot el temps, aleshores pot tindre problemes d'ortografia, però vull ajudar a fer aquesta pàgina perquè em pareix molt bona idea. Jo aniré completant tot el que puga, però de segur que posaré alguna falta ortogràfica. Si pots corregix-la. I per cert, a què et referix amb adoptar la pàgina? Gràcies per escoltar-me. --Pablussky 18:30, 31 març 2009 (UTC) Ja vaig entendre el d'adoptar la pàgina, el problema és que no se fer-ho. El vaig dar a adoptar la pàgina, però després m'apareix una altra pàgina en anglès i no se que fer. Si tu ho saps, per favor, diume'l. Gràcies. --Pablussky 13:28, 26 abr 2009 (UTC) Traducció de noms Bé, a mi personalment m'agrada la idea i em fa gracia ajudar-te amb la traducció dels noms (tinc una mica d'experiència a traduir i m'agrada força), però també és cert que entenc els qui hi estan en contra prenent com a referència la versió espanyola on s'han mantingut els noms en anglès. Tot i això jo estic a favor de la traducció per dos motius: primer, que a França i Alemanya els noms s'han traduït i no ha estat la fi del món, i segon que els noms en anglès estan pensats per tenir un significat per al públic de parla anglesa, i al arribar aquí sense traduir-se aquest significat es perd. Per això, jo voto a favor de la teva proposta Lenmaz, i m'ofereixo a ajudar-te en el que pugui. Començaré, si no et sap greu, per comentar-te algunes traduccions de nom que crec que es poden millorar: No.028 Fullaranya -> M'agrada la traducció del sandshrew en "sorraranya", però en l'evolució crec que has tingut un descuit. La part que s'havia de mantenir en el sandslash és la de "sorra", no la de "(a)ranya". Així, la traducció hauria de ser "sorrafulla" i no "fullaranya". I jo et proposaria "sorratalla", perque slash és un verb que vol dir això, tallar. No.124 Macastruc -> Molt ben pensat el nom, però donat que aquest pokemon sempre és femella, no hauria de dir-se "Macastruga"? No.130 Degotà -> En aquest cas volia simplement preguntar-te com has traduït el nom i d'on ve, ja que el nom anglès Gyarados es conserva de la versió japonesa. Saps japonès? (Si en saps, mola!) --Tualarec 02:20, 09 juny 2009 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________ Nova tanda d'idees/suggerències/propostes: No.138 Omanite -> Jo crec que s'hauria de dir "Omanit", perquè el nom d'Omanyte ve dels fòssils reals de la família Ammonite, que en català es diuen Ammonit. No.140 Kabuto -> Kabuto és com es diu l'elm o casc dels samurai, però com que aquí això no ho sap quasi ningú, potser hauríem de canviar-lo. Com que ficar-li "casc" o "elm" no em sembla que quedi massa bé, podríem posar-li "cuiracap", i a la seva evolució quedaria molt be posar-li "cuiracapità", però no ens hi cap per nombre de lletres, o sigui que podria dir-se simplement "cuirapità", que no queda tan bé però sí que entra en el nombre de lletres. No.152 Chicoreta -> No s'hauria de dir "Xicoreta", ja que la Ch no s'utilitza en català? No.201 Unown -> Aquí se'm han acudit uns quants, a veure si algun et convenç: "Desnegut" / "Misriós" / "Steri" No.208 Steelix -> Acerix? No.212 Scizor -> Ja que l'anterior evolució l'has anomenat "Dallantis", aquesta podria ser "Tisorantis", no? A veure què et semblen. --Tualarec 11:15, 12 juny 2009 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________ Com m'has dit, aquests noms ja els he incorporat a la llista de traduccions directament. Aquí en tens l'informe: No.186 Politoed -> Seguint amb la línia de les anteriors evolucions (capetit, capiral i capnorme) aquest em semblava adequat que es digués "Capnota" (cap + granota) No.191 Sunkern / No.192 Sunflora -> Aquests dos els he traduït com "sotaflor" i "giraflor", fent una traducció més lliure i menys directa dels noms en anglès, però intentant conservar la idea de que una viu enterrada i l'altra és un gira-sol. No.216 Teddiursa -> Traduït com a "Pelursa", de "peluix" + ursa. Per avui només aquests, espero que et semblin bé. --Tualarec 00:18, 14 juny 2009 (UTC) Noms pokemons els 10, 12, 13, 15, 124 i alguns altres no m'acaben d'agradar. En Pikachu crec que s'hauria d'escriure Pikatxu perque CH en català no existeix.--Sebasweee 15:44, abr 28, 2010 (UTC) De tot Hola sobre la proposta que planteges, el que crec que és acceptable és crear redireccions d'eixos noms o nominacions als articles originals amb els noms oficials. Un tema més, la meitat de les contribucions actuals de la wobbupèdia són meves, i per desventura entre vandalismes com els de l'usuari 123pikachu i algunes errades tècniques s'han creat articles nous que no tenen un contingut acceptable ni per ser un esborrany, si no estàs molt actiu per a encarregar-te d'això i esborrar-los, podries donar-me permisos com un administrador més?--Sora14b 15:09, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Jo no els traduïria Jo no traduïria els noms dels Pokémons, alguns sonen una mica malament en la meva opinió... --Swampert75 17:04, oct 10, 2010 (UTC)